XMen Gaully River Adventure!
by Lia-and-Randir
Summary: The X-Dudes, Brotherhood, Newbies, and Acolytes go white water rafting. First of many in our Gaully River series. Have a nice ride...
1. Intro

Randir and Lia-MWAHAHA....  
Lia- This is the first part of the Gauley River series. For the insane only. Have a nice ride.   
  
  
All X-Men, Brotherhood, New Recruits, and Acolytes are sitting on a bus and sneering. The Beast walks up to the front. he says, I have been given permission by your superiors to take you all white water rafting, as my last field trip didn't go so well.  
All New Recruits give him murderous looks.  
We will be reaching the Gauley river in 5 minutes. Normally, you have to be at least 16 to go on this trip, but the professor has bent a few rules.  
Groans.  
When we get there, please put on your jackets and go to the lodge. There, the groups will be given. On the raft, please....  
He continues to tell how it's unsafe to do certain things which are completely obvious. Pyro laughs and sets the seat in front of him on fire. Which happens to be where Todd and Fred are sitting.  
  
Pyro laughs again. Dr. McCoy glares.  
As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted...  
Nothing else happened on the way to the river.  
  
Finally, the crammed bus got to the lodge. It was a simple log cabin, very wet though. All the kids, wearing jeans, waterproof jackets, and helmets, cautiously dismounted and entered the building. Waiting in the lodge were about ten Jamies, each wearing a different color jacket.  
said all the Jamies, sounding happy, in a sadistic sort of way.  
Everyone else suddenly looked very, very scared.  
Uhh, OKAY!!!, said the Jamies, here are the groups. Each will be with one of me. Another me will be watching and videotaping the whole thing! Won't this be FUN?????  
All turned pale.   
Here's the groups!  
Group 1-Scott, Jean, Roberto, Ray, Amara, and Todd.  
Scott and Jean looked happy. Roberto and Ray began screaming at each other, as usual. Amara sniffed and stuck her nose in the air. Todd began to cry because he wasn't in Wanda's group. Wanda cheered because Todd wasn't in her group.  
Group 2-Pietro, Evan, Kurt, Kitty, Lance, and Piotr.  
Kurt, Piotr, and Lance all smiled at Kitty, then growled at each other. Pietro and Evan began a high-spirited war. (Lia-I don't give a crap who wins-I hate both of them!)  
Group 3-Bobby, Jubilee, Rahne, Sam, Fred, and Tabby.  
Bobby automatically put his arm around Jubilee. Sam automatically put his arm around Rahne. Tabitha blew up the burger that Fred was eating. Fred looked around stupidly.  
Group 4-Rogue, Remy, Wanda, and St. John.  
Remy grinned. Rogue rolled her eyes. Wanda smiled evilly. Pyro laughed. The other group members noticed that he was clutching a small pink smiling thing.   
Mon Dieu, Remy moaned, You brought Kirby?  
Pyro smiled. He wanted to go, mate. Now he needs a helmet to protect his head.  
Wanda smacked herself in the head. Why me?  
  
Jamie had managed to find a helmet small enough to fit the little plush Kirby. The four groups all boarded rafts and grabbed paddles. One Jamie stayed behind with a waterproof video camera.  
Keep all legs, arms, tails, fur, and wings inside the raft, yelled videocamera Jamie, and ENJOY THE RIDE!!!!! 


	2. INSIGNIFICANT

Lia-Ok faithful readers, I think I'm gonna do a chapter for each big bend in the river. This one- Intro, INSIGNIFICANT!!!!!!!!  
(Videotape flickers on)  
  
Jamie's grinning face appears. Hi, and welcome to the X-MEN GAULEY RIVER ADVENTURES!!!!! Her's Boat 1, with Jamie #2, Scott, Jean, Ray, Roberto, Amara, aaaaaaaaand...TODD!  
(boat 1 crew walks glumly onscreen)  
Boat 2, with Jamie #3, Pietro, Evan, Kitty, Lance, Kurt, aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand...PIOTR!  
(boat 2 crew walks glumly onscreen)  
Boat 3, with Jamie #4, Bobby, Jubes, Sam, Rahne, Tabby, aaaaaaaaaaaaand...  
FRED!  
(boat 3 crew walks glumly onscreen)  
Boat 4, with Jamie #5, Rogue, Remy, Wanda, aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand...JOHN!  
John poked him in the shoulder, causing 5 more Jamies to appear out of nowhere. Ya forgot Kirby, mate.  
Oh, Kirby too. Whatever.  
Each Jamie pulled a raft into the water and ushered their teammates on. Jamie #1 just stood there.  
First up...INSIGNIFICANT!!!!!  
Boat 1  
Jean and Scott are making out, Ray and Roberto are yelling, Todd is setting up a mini-Wanda shrine, and Amara is acting snooty and telling people how she is a princess and she shouldn't be going on this stupid trip anyway. Jamie is the only one actually rowing. The rest seem to be ignoring the fact that they are crashing through white water.  
  
Boat 2  
Pietro and Evan are arguing about who's better. They finally get to the Yo' Mamma' stage.  
Well, yo' Daddy uh, uh, uh, wears a bucket on his head!  
  
Kurt and Piotr are talking in low voices. They appear to agree on something and look evilly at Lance. Lance gulps. Kitty is talking so she doesn't notice that Piotr an Kurt have just thrown Lance off the boat. Lance is rushed down the waves for ages and ages, screaming like a girl all the way. Jamie rolls his eyes.  
  
Boat 3  
Bobby and Jubilee are flirting. Sam and Rahne are flirting. Tabitha is blowing up every rock they pass. Fred is eating. Jamie is trying to keep the boat from tipping over because of Fred.  
  
Boat 4  
Pyro is happily playing with his Kirby doll. Remy is playing poker with Rogue. Jamie is rowing, unaware that Wanda is using her powers to make sure the boat doesn't crash into anything. Suddenly, Wanda breaks her concentration and the boat spins around really fast, flips over, and starts going backwards. In the havoc, Kirby falls out.  
Pyro leans over the side in horror. NOOOOOOO!!!! KIRBY!!!!!!!  
It's a DOLL, mon ami. Leave it, Remy groans.  
Yeah Johnny, Rogue agreed. Yah can get another one.  
Pyro begins to cry. But that was a SPECIAL Kirby, mates! he sobs.  
Wanda rolls her eyes. She uses her powers to move the water and snatch up a thoroughly soaked Kirby. Pyro immediately stops crying and hugs her.  
THANK YOU, WANDA!!!! I love you!!!  
Wanda sneers. Get. Off. Me. You. Crazy. Aussie.  
Pyro ignores her. Wanda sighs and hex blasts him off her. Pyro screams. Jamie laughs. Daxter is better than Kirby anyhow.  
Pyro narrows his eyes and goes into battle mode. DON'T DISS KIRBY!!! He takes out a lighter and makes a fire Kirby to beat up Jamie.  
Right when Jamie is about to die, a mysterious figure appears. Whoever it is holds a blade at Pyro's throat. Listen. If Jamie dies, then my page dies. If my page dies, I get very pissed off. When I get very pissed off, you'll die. Comprend?  
Pyro gulps and nods.  
The girl removes her blade from his neck, grins, and disappears. (If anyone was wondering who that was, I'll tell them later.)   
  
THAT'S IT!!!!!! Next up- LOST PADDLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
